Thromboembolic events are characterized by an occlusion of a blood vessel. Thromboembolic disorders, such as stroke, pulmonary embolism, heart attack, peripheral thrombosis, atherosclerosis, and the like, affect many people. These disorders are a major cause of morbidity and mortality.
When an artery is occluded by a clot, tissue ischemia develops. The ischemia will progress to tissue infarction if the occlusion persists. Infarction does not develop or is greatly limited if the flow of blood is reestablished rapidly. Failure to reestablish blood flow can lead to the loss of limb, angina pectoris, myocardial infarction, stroke or even death.
In the venous circulation, occlusive material can also cause serious harm. Blood clots can develop in the large veins of the legs and pelvis, a common condition known as deep venous thrombosis (DVT). DVT arises most commonly when there is a propensity for stagnated blood (e.g., long distance air travel, immobility, etc.) and clotting (e.g., cancer, recent surgery, such as orthopedic surgery, etc.). DVT causes harm by: (1) obstructing drainage of venous blood from the legs leading to swelling, ulcers, pain, and infection, and (2) serving as a reservoir for blood clots to travel to other parts of the body including the heart, lungs and across an opening between the chambers of the heart (patent foramen ovale) to the brain (stroke), abdominal organs or extremities.
In the pulmonary circulation, the undesirable material can cause harm by obstructing pulmonary arteries—a condition known as pulmonary embolism. If the obstruction is upstream, in the main or large branch pulmonary arteries, it can severely compromise total blood flow within the lungs, and therefore the entire body, and result in low blood pressure and shock. If the obstruction is downstream, in large to medium pulmonary artery branches, it can prevent a significant portion of the lung from participating in the exchange of gases to the blood resulting in low blood oxygen and buildup of blood carbon dioxide.
There are many existing techniques employed to reestablish blood flow in an occluded vessel. One common surgical technique, an embolectomy, involves incising a blood vessel and introducing a balloon-tipped device (such as the Fogarty catheter) to the location of the occlusion. The balloon is then inflated at a point beyond the clot and used to translate the obstructing material back to the point of incision. The obstructing material is then removed by the surgeon. Although such surgical techniques have been useful, exposing a patient to surgery may be traumatic and best avoided when possible. Additionally, the use of a Fogarty catheter may be problematic due to the possible risk of damaging the interior lining of the vessel as the catheter is being withdrawn.
Percutaneous methods are also utilized for reestablishing blood flow. A common percutaneous technique is referred to as balloon angioplasty where a balloon-tipped catheter is introduced to a blood vessel (e.g., typically through an introducing catheter). The balloon-tipped catheter is then advanced to the point of the occlusion and inflated in order to dilate the stenosis. Balloon angioplasty is appropriate for treating vessel stenosis, but it is generally not effective for treating acute thromboembolisms as none of the occlusive material is removed and the vessel will re-stenos after dilation. Another percutaneous technique involves placing a catheter near the clot and infusing streptokinase, urokinase or other thrombolytic agents to dissolve the clot. Unfortunately, thrombolysis typically takes hours to days to be successful. Additionally, thrombolytic agents can cause hemorrhage and in many patients the agents cannot be used at all.
Various devices exist for performing a thrombectomy or removing other foreign material. However, such devices have been found to have structures which are either highly complex, cause trauma to the treatment vessel, or lack sufficient retaining structure and thus cannot be appropriately fixed against the vessel to perform adequately. Furthermore, many of the devices have highly complex structures that lead to manufacturing and quality control difficulties as well as delivery issues when passing through tortuous or small diameter catheters. Less complex devices may allow the user to pull through the clot, particularly with inexperienced users, and such devices may not completely capture and/or collect all of the clots.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved embolic extraction device.